Know your role
by K0nflicti0n
Summary: Kensi and Deeks agree to tell everone that they have been in a relationship for the past six months. Watch as these event and conversations unfold and see how the various members of the OSP team react to this news.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story popped in my head because everyone seems to portray Deeks in a certain light when it comes to Sam and Callen finding out that Deeks and Kensi are together. As of right now It's going to be a two part story but that is subject to change. So Enjoy!**

Kensi slowly woke up to the sound of Deeks puttering around in the kitchen and she could smell the amazing mixture of cooking eggs and bacon and she smiled to herself as she stretched as much as she could since Monty seemed to enjoy snuggling up against her as much as Deeks did and she lazily reached down to scratch the aging dog on top of his head who was laying on top of the covers practically laying on top of his 'Mommy' as Deeks often put it. She knew Deeks thought of himself as Monty's Daddy and while she shared that thought with her boyfriend of six months she just thought it sounded weird to actually call Deeks daddy in regards to Monty.

"Hey Monty. Wanna go see what Deeks made us for breakfast?" She asked in a still sleepy voice and climbed out of bed and sat up before she arched her back making it crack loudly in several places before she stood up and picked up a pair of simple black underwear and a random t-shirt of Deeks that was on the floor before she started to slowly make her way to the kitchen. The sight that greeted Kensi caused a small smile to grace her features.

It was Monday morning which meant Deeks was almost finished with his ritual of starting the week off with a two hour surfing session before he would clean of for the day of work and make breakfast for Kensi and himself. Because of the unpredictable nature of their work Deeks had voluntarily cut back on his surfing time in order for the two of them to spend more time together outside of work and as a couple. At first Kensi had felt guilty because she really didn't have something like that to cut back on but after Deeks had, after almost two months, convinced her that if it meant he would have more time to be with her he would cut back on his surfing. This of course had been the first time Kensi had figured out how much he cared about, if not loved, her.

In her mind and heart Kensi knew without a shadow of a doubt Deeks loved her, and that she loved him. But once again in typical fashion Deeks never once made her feel pressured to say 'I love you' to him. In fact it was a bit of a running joke between the two partners slash lovers on who would say it first. It wasn't something that came from an uncertainty or doubt, it was just how they were. The innuendo laced, unprofessional, semi-inappropriate, boundary pushing banter that they had used in the years before when they had been just partners was still there and they had actually figured out a way to use it to have 'secret' conversations right in front of Sam and Callen.

As Kensi watched Deeks make them breakfast she couldn't help but smile as he stood there humming 'Hey Jude' by the Beatles and he looked down when Monty bumped against his legs and before he sat down looking up at Deeks silently begging for a piece of bacon.

Kensi slowly walked up behind Deeks and slowly wrapped her arms around his stomach and rested the left side of her face against the spot between his shoulder blades. "Hmmm something spells good." She said intentionally with a playful tone and her smile widened when Deeks used his free hand to intertwine all of her fingers with that of his left hand while he finished making them breakfast.

"Morning sunshine." Deeks greeted her as he gave her fingers a soft squeeze and he turned his head to look at her over his shoulder. "Don't get to comfy back there, breakfast is almost ready." Deeks said with his trademark crooked and semi cocky grin completely enjoying the feeling of Kensi against him, even if he did have a lot on his mind.

"Really Deeks? I left the door wide open with that remarks and you got nothing?" Kensi asked softly. The ability to read each other had been, and still was, one of the perks from their time as partners before they became romantically involved. "What's on your mind?"

Deeks used the spatula to flip their eggs, Kensi's over easy and his over medium, onto their plates before placing some bacon on each plate and tossing a small piece down to Monty. "We've been together for six months now and I know that we both agreed in the beginning but I think it's time." Deeks said calmly and evenly as he tried to move towards the coffee pot, but the still sleepy Kensi clinging to him from behind didn't want to cooperate.

"Ugh! Pillows aren't supposed to move." Kensi complained and even though she wouldn't feed Deeks ego she did like the feeling of his abs slightly tightening at his resulting laugh to her comment, as well as the sound it made in the ear she had lightly pressed against his back.

"Well pillows aren't supposed to talk, or make breakfast and coffee either." He teased her and slowly turned around in her arms and grinned when he noticed she was wearing one of his KISS shirts so he did just that, kiss her. "I was just doing what I was told." Deeks said when he noticed the slightly raised eyebrow on the face of his girlfriend's face before he let his eyes wonder down to the single word on his t-shirt, which also happened to be one of the physical attributes that Deeks really enjoyed.

"Hey beach boy! My eyes are up here." Kensi teased in a half scolding manner since she knew that Deeks had never viewed her as a mere hot bod he wanted to bang. Slowly letting go of him Kensi sweetly kissed her cheek before she moved to pour them some coffee and Deeks moved their plates to the table of his apartment. "So you're sure about this? It's not that I don't want them to know or that I'm ashamed. I just know how they are going to react and as much a I love them Sam and Callen need to understand I can take care of myself and that I don't need them to go all big brother on you." Kensi said in a typical conversation tone as she sat next to Deeks at the table and began to smother her eggs in copious amounts of ketchup.

"Yeah I'm sure." Deeks said as he took a slow drink of his coffee before he started speaking again. "We've been together for 6 months and it hasn't affected our work. I mean yeah we had a couple hiccups at first and we both hate going undercover to get close to a suspect but I think we have more than proven that we can be together and still work together." Deeks said with a small smile as he watched Kensi wolf down her breakfast like she hadn't eaten to weeks. "But in the past couple months we have been living together I don't think I will ever get used to that." Deeks joked as he motioned to her now empty plate.

"Careful their Shaggy, I can always tell the guys that you knocked me up." Kensi had said it as a joke but when she noticed the stunned and completely floored look on Deeks face she instantly realised how he took it. "Oh..Deeks no! No no no no! I'm not pregnant." She said trying to reassure him.

"Are…I mean are you sure?" Deeks stuttered out not completely sure if he was scared of it being true or that she would tell the guys that.

"Considering I had my period two weeks ago and we've been careful about that yeah genius I'm sure." Kensi said as she rolled her eyes at him. Suddenly feeling a little awkward because of her poorly chosen joke Kensi decided it was time to get ready for work, earlier than normal. "Well I'm going to get ready for work. Why don't you clean up and let Monty out one last time before we head out ok?" Kensi asked softly and smiled at him.

"Wha? Ok…yeah sure sounds good." Deeks said still in a bit of a funk as his mind was stuck on what Kensi said and unable to process what it was making his mind freak up and start creating scenarios where Kensi and he were expecting.

Kensi simply nodded and stood up to walk towards the bathroom and suddenly stopped halfway there before she turned around to look at Deeks. "Hey Deeks. It's not that I don't want any kids. I just don't want to have them right now. And for the record I've seen you interact with Sam's kids and other kids we have run across during work. You, Marty Deeks, will make an amazing dad." She said and smiled at him for a few seconds before she turned around and disappeared into the bathroom to get showered and ready for the day.


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the morning between the two lovers and partners was a little tense because of Kensi's poorly chosen joke and she felt terrible about it. They had been a couple for six months, been intimate with each other for the past five months, tomorrow would be 60 days that they had been living together at Deeks apartment and everything had been perfect. Sure they had minor spats but it wasn't any different than when they had been just partners and the one who had started it had been quick to apologize. But this, well this was different. Kensi knew that Deeks wanted the whole picket fence dream, well maybe not an actual picket fence and the look on Deeks face after Kensi's reaction to it had hurt him. Sure Deeks would never admit it out loud but Kensi knew Deeks just as well as he knew her so it was easy for her to see that. They had never really discussed their future and they were both content with the status quo as it stood, or at least Kensi had thought that until breakfast this morning.

When Kensi had finished her shower and walked out of their bedroom, something that still made her smile when she thought about it, dressed and ready for whatever today would throw at them Kensi found Deeks waiting next to the door with both of their go bags in his hand. That wasn't overly weird in itself but his eagerness to get to work, the one place they had agreed to keep their relationship out of, was. "Deeks?"

"We better get going. We should tell Hetty and see what she has to say before we tell everyone else." Deeks said flatly and he opened the door and walked out leaving her to lock up behind him.

Kensi sighed heavily and followed Deeks out of their apartment knowing that she had unintentionally made today for more difficult than it should have been. "DEEKS! Wait." Kensi said as she jogged down the stairs and hurried to catch up to him. "Hey look I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking when I said that." Kensi said as she reached out and rested her hand on one of his biceps. "I never thought I would have what we do with anyone after…well you know." Kensi swallowed the lump in her throat that had formed when she thought about Jack. "I want this what we have. But at the same time I'm not ready to give up my job just yet." Kensi said as she slid her arms loosely around Deeks waste and smile up at him. "Besides you said it yourself. We're young and we have all the time in the world. So we can just be a guy and a girl hanging out."

Deeks couldn't stop the smile that slowly spread across his face if he wanted to and couldn't help but chuckle at the fact that Kensi used the same words he himself had used almost a year ago the day before Kensi had been sent to Afghanistan. "Your right. For a second I just….doesn't matter. I'm sorry for making you worry." Deeks said before he placed a soft kiss on Kensi's forehead and smiled at her. "We better get going if we want to catch Hetty before the guys show up." Deeks said as he opened the passenger side door of her Cadillac and was about to climb in when Kensi suddenly grabbed his jacket.

"Deeks what are you doing?" Kensi asked wide eyed as she looked at him. Sure everyone once in a while they would carpool to work together but it didn't happen very often and was something they cut back on to keep from getting 'made' as it were.

"We are telling everyone today right? So I figured we might as well just go to work together…"

"Not that you dork." Kensi said playfully to him and smiled. "Our gear from Friday is still in your truck and I think your neighbors would freak out a little bit if they saw us moving my dad rifle and your M-4without cases and in broad daylight."

"Oh…So does this mean we are taking my truck to work?" Deeks asked cautiously as he closed the door of Kensi's car.

"Yeah shaggy it does." Kensi replied with one of her trademark eye rolls and walked away from him and intentionally put some extra sway in to her hips as she walked.

"Ok now your just being mean!" Deeks cried after her and enjoyed the view before he grinned and walked to his truck and climbed in. After Deeks had started his truck and pulled away from the curb Kensi reached out and the two of them intertwined their fingers while their joined hands rested on the center console between them and settled into a comfortable silence as they drove to work. Of course they made a pit stop for Kensi's beloved doughnuts and some coffee for each of them before the finished their commute to work.

Deeks and Kensi walked into the old Spanish styled mission as they always did, side by side with just over a foot of space between them and the duo were a full forty five minutes early which meant they had plenty of time to talk to Hetty before the others showed up. "Well no time like the present." Deeks said as he smiled at Kensi and he paused when he noticed the worried look on her face. "Kens? What's wrong?"

"What…what if she doesn't approve?" Kensi stuttered out suddenly feeling extremely nervous about the whole thing. "What if she doesn't let us be partners anymore? Deeks what if she sends you back to LAPD? Oh god what if she…" Kensi trailed off when she noticed the shocked and almost scared look on Deeks face.

"What if she is right behind you Miss Blye?" The voice of Hetty said and for the first time in her entire time at OSP Kensi actually jumped when Hetty suddenly appeared behind her.

"Hetty! Hey…Hi….I mean good morning." Kensi nervously rambled before she turned to look at Deeks for help and found him grinning idiotically at her. Kensi send Deeks one of her death glares before she turned back to look at Hetty and the female federal agent took a few seconds to compose herself before she started speaking again. "Hetty Deeks and I would like to talk to you in your office before everyone starts arriving for the day."

"Of course Miss Blye. In fact I believe this particular conversation is six months overdue." Hetty said evenly with a completely unreadable face before she walked past the stunned lovers.

"Someone really needs to put a bell on her or something." Deeks muttered to Kensi before he started to follow Hetty to her office.

Kensi of course glared at Deeks and raised a balled up fist so her boyfriend could see it and whispered her own reply. "Shut up you idiot before she hears you."

"I'm afraid I already have Miss Blye, so please hold off on physically abusing Mister Deeks until after we have our conversation." Hetty said as she entered her office, her back still facing the quarreling couple.

**A/N: Ok originally this was going to be a simple two part story but it seems to have taken on a life of its own and it's going to be longer than two chapters. In fact its starting to look like a 5-6 chapter story. **


	3. Chapter 3

As Deeks and Kensi walked side by side towards Hetty's officer Kensi's sense of dread continued to build with each step until she finally reached the point was she was visibly shaking and felt sick to her stomach. Of course Deeks noticed this and coming to a halt he gently grabbed her wrist to pull her to look at him.

"Kensi everything is going to be fine." Deeks said softly and moved his hand from her wrist down toe gently hold Kensi's hand in his. "It's obvious that Hetty's has known this whole time and nothing has happened to us because we have proven we can do our jobs and still be a couple." Deeks said reassuringly to her and gave her a soft grin. "I am not leaving you no matter what anyone says. I know I haven't said this because I wanted to keep my promise to you but I think it's time."

"What promise?" Kensi asked confused "Time for what?". Sure she remembered making him promise not to get himself killed but right now her emotions were all over the place and she wasn't thinking clearly.

"When we started this you asked me to promise to be patient with you and I have. Through all the bumps in the road, the shortages of rocky road and your emotional roller coaster of your lady phase. I have been patient so I think it's time that I tell you that I love you Kensi." Deeks voice was soft and calm and he rested his forehead against hers. "It's ok if you're not ready to say it yet but I'm pretty sure you do."

Kensi smiled softly at him and pressed her forehead lightly against his. Sure she knew that Hetty was undoubtable watching them but right not it seemed to be just her and Deeks. "And what makes you so sure I'm not just with you out of pity?" Kensi kept her tone light and playful so he knew she was messing with him.

"Well considering last night's extra-curricular activities." Deeks gave her a cocky grin and Kensi lightly punched him in the shoulder and the duo smiled at each other and just like that Kensi's nervous were calmed and she was ready to face Hetty together with her partner. The two of them let go of each other and moved into Hetty's office and sat in the chairs facing her.

"Can I offer you two some Wolfberry Chrysanthemum Tea?" Hetty said as she walked towards her desk with a fresh steaming tea pot in her hand and began to pour herself a cup.

"Uh…No thank you Hetty. We're good." Kensi said and struggled to control her smile when she felt Deeks softly reach out and intertwine two of his fingers with hers under the edge of the desk out of Hetty's line of sight, even though they both thought she might have known what they were doing they both seemed to draw comfort from it.

"Very well my dear." Hetty said as she replaced her beautifully decorated white Chine tea pot before retaking her seat. "So where shall we begin?"

"Actually Hetty before we start I'd like to know how you knew." Deeks asked trying to figure out how the sneaky ninja like mini-chupacabra already know they the two partners were in a relationship and also knew that they had been for six months.

"Ah yes that." Hetty said before taking a small sip of her tea and replacing the cup on its saucer. "I make it my business to know where my people are at all times." Hetty paused as she inter locked her fingers and rested her elbows on the arms of her chair. "That being said I have each and every one of your homes under constantly surveillance. Now before you make a remark about invasion of privacy I feel compelled to inform you that this surveillance is what allowed us the identify the men who shot you when Vaykar used you as bait to lure your partner out into the open."

At the mention of his shooting a few years ago Deeks subconsciously reached up to the bullet scar on his left chest and scratched it a couple times. "So…you're not mad at us or anything?"

"Partially." Hetty calmly replied and she noticed the subtly stiffening of the shoulders and spine on her two younger team members. "I understand that need and reasoning to keep a budding relation between the two of you so that you may sort out your personnel and professional lives. Of course I noticed a slight falter in your team work at first but allowed you two the time to sort things out yourselves. But make no mistake I would have separated the two of you if the situation warranted it, but the two of you have become a stronger team for this." Hetty said and waited for her junior agent and Liaison visibly relaxed before she started speaking again.

"But from a professional stand point as your supervisor and ultimately your boss I feel slightly disrespected and snubbed that it took the two of you six months to admit to me your change in relationship." Hetty's voice was calm but firm and took the time to give them both a steady glare in the eye and waited for a reaction. Of course when she locked eyes with Deeks she didn't have to wait very long for a reaction as she noticed the subtle raising of Deeks chin and the look in his eyes that said he was ready for a fight. Hetty couldn't help but mentally smile to herself that Deeks was rising to the occasion and fighting, for lack of a better term, to defend his relationship with Kensi as it would show the younger woman to see just how much Deeks truly cared for her as he was about to the one thing all of her people seemed to think was a death wish.

"And I understand that Hetty, I really do. But with all due respect we felt that it was no one else's business at the time. We were trying to see if could separate our personal lives from our professional lives and we took everything slowly and a step at a time." Deeks said as he gave Kensi's fingers one lass squeeze before he let go and clasped his hands with his elbows on his knees and leaned forward never breaking eye contact with Kensi.

"If our not telling you has any repercussions then I will take full responsibility for that." Deeks tone of voice changed from his normal one to that of one that was full of challenge but still a hint of respect. "And if being in a relationship and living together with Kensi means I have to go back to LAPD just to stay together with her than I will."

Kensi couldn't stop her head from snapping to look at Deeks after he said that. Deeks was willingly giving up the one job he truly loved just to stay with Kensi and to keep her out of any trouble with her job and her heart sped up as it swelled with pride and admiration for the man next to her.

"If you reassign her to another office I will pack up my entire life and follow her. Because with all due respect Hetty nothing you say or do will keep me from being at Kensi's side in one form or another." Deeks said and he turned to look at Kensi and his eyes conveyed that he meant everything he had just said to her as he gave her the slightest of smiles. "Nothing will keep me from her."

"I see." Hetty said when Deeks finally turned back to look at her. "And you're absolutely sure this is how you feel Mr. Deeks?"

"It is." Deeks said in a voice full of absolution and determination.

"And you Miss Blye? Do you feel the same way as your partner?" Hetty said as she turned her gaze towards Kensi who simply swallowed and then nodded her head. "Very well then. The two of you leave me no choice."

**A/N: yeah yeah I know I'm a vindictive evil asshole for this ending but come on I've got to make you want to read the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I feel awful for not updating this I just forget about it and got caught up in 'Bronze and Ginger' 'Light of Day' and 'Unintended Dreams'**

_Previously on 'Know Your Role'_

_"If you reassign her to another office I will pack up my entire life and follow her. Because with all due respect Hetty nothing you say or do will keep me from being at Kensi's side in one form or another." Deeks said and he turned to look at Kensi and his eyes conveyed that he meant everything he had just said to her as he gave her the slightest of smiles. "Nothing will keep me from her."_

_"I see." Hetty said when Deeks finally turned back to look at her. "And you're absolutely sure this is how you feel Mr. Deeks?"_

_"It is." Deeks said in a voice full of absolution and determination._

_"And you Miss Blye? Do you feel the same way as your partner?" Hetty said as she turned her gaze towards Kensi who simply swallowed and then nodded her head. "Very well then. The two of you leave me no choice_

Deeks and Kensi both mentally prepared themselves for whatever judgment Hetty was about to hand out and even thought they knew it was very unprofessional their hands found each other, on top of Hetty's desk no less, like they were drawing strength and support from each other. "You two may continue to work as partners." Kensi and Deeks let out a collective sigh of relief thinking that was the end of it but Hetty started speaking again. "But make no mistake. I can and will split the two of you up if this effects the dynamic of the team or if either of you allow your personal relationship to interfere with a case, or undercover assignment." Hetty paused a moment to look both Deeks and Kensi in the eyes before he pointed at their joined hands. "And current circumstances aside I do not want to see that a common place occurrence. This is a federal agency, not a high school hall way."

Deeks and Kensi both had that manners to look sheepishly at their boss and pseudo-friend before they let go of the others hand. "Thank you Hetty." Deeks said as he slowly stood up from the chair he was occupying and nodded his head at her.

"We won't let you down." Kensi chimed in with a small smile before she turned to follow Deeks into the bullpen, where Sam and Callen were still missing but the couple had arrived at work early to have the conversation they had just completed. "Hey did you really mean what you told Hetty?" Kensi asked as he looked at the man who literately was everything to her. A best friend, partner, confidant, her rock when she wasn't even sure of herself at time and the one who turned to her when things got too hard. "Would you really do all of that for me?"

Deeks looked at Kensi with a confused look on his face. He knew that she had some commitment issues because of Jack and other things that had happened to her in the past before he met her. "Of course. If Hetty had tried to send you to another office I would have packed up our entire life and followed you. Even it she sent you to a office in Europe I would have followed you." Deeks said as he smiled at her and took a step closer to her wanting nothing more than to kiss her and hold her, but he knew that just because they had told Hetty about their relationship he knew he shouldn't push their luck (or the rules Hetty had just given them) so he simply winked at her. "You jump I jump. Remember?" Deeks said quoting a scene from titanic and was rewarded with a smile from Kensi that reached her eyes and her natural almost cackling laugh.

After Kensi stopped laughing at the fact Deeks had just quoted the same movie he always fought with Kensi about watching, even though he would relent because it was her favorite movie and he always wanted to make her happy, she finally spoke up. "Well that's one conversation down now just four more to go."

"I was thinking about that and we should knock it down to two." Deeks said still smiling even though he knew the hard part was yet to come. "How about this? You tell Eric and Nell because I don't think my ears could stand Nell's excited scream and million questions and I'll talk to Sam and Callen."

"Are you sure Deeks? We both know they are going to give you the third degree if you tell them." Kensi said knowing that the two older agents wouldn't actually hurt Deeks but she was slightly afraid how their team leader would handle things.

"Even if you tell them they are still going to give me the third degree." Deeks said with a small smile as they partners and lovers stood in the middle of the bullpen with only a couple of feet between them "Besides I should be the one to tell Sam and Callen."

"Tell us what?" Sam asked as he and G walked into the bullpen.

Deeks looked over at the older men on the team before he turned his gaze back to Kensi who gave him a quick and subtle wink before she took a step back to let Deeks do this for them, her.

"Me and Kensi have been together for the past six months and are living together."

"You what?" Callen spoke up and his voice was a mix of shock and what sounded a lot like anger in it.

"You heard me." Deeks said evenly and in a completely calm tone as he stood his ground regardless for the glares Callen and Sam were giving him.


	5. AUTHOR UPDATE NOT A CHAPTER

**UPDATE ON ME: Ok so here's the thing. I'm currently in the process of getting back into shape to go back into the military. So that means I am in the gym twice a day PLUS work and life and other things so I don't have a whole lot of free time. That being said I have not given up on writing. I will update all my active stories over the weekend, most likely Sunday because at the pace I have been going I think I am going to need a day off lol.**


End file.
